


Nothing Hurts

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-03
Updated: 1999-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Nothing Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Nothing Hurts

Title: Nothing Hurts

Author: necessary angel

Pairing: Kowalski/other

Rating: NC17 - this is just smut

Disclaimer: Not mine, I can only wish. Well Vic is mine but no-one else.

Serge Asylum Challenge Fic: My contribution. I started this a few days ago after I got stuck on a longer piece I am working on. I am honestly not sure whether I should post it after the RayK as a slut discussion but what the hell. The way I see it is that lonely people who want what they think they can't have need to let off steam somehow <g>.

Not betaed so all mistakes mine -

Nothing Hurts

Maybe it's early yet or maybe it's the wrong night for this club. I signal the barman for another drink, I'll give it another half an hour or so. It's my last night in Chicago and I need to cut loose. I don't want to give up on this yet, I don't want, and I can't be alone tonight.

Still the martinis are good and the music is buzzing in my spine. I lean back against the bar, bracing my feet against roll of the floor That's when I notice him, his back is plastered up against one of the widest chests I'd ever seen. His hips are snaking against his companion, slipping and sliding, twisting the rhythm under my skin until I feel my muscles shake with it. The long, sweep of a pale throat and the tight round edges of the muscles in his arms almost glow in the UV sweep. His head lifts, light hair showing green and red in the spots, and he is looking straight at me. I raise my glass and he smiles, I think.

The music changes, slows, and he is shaking his head at something his dance partner is whispering in his ear. I quickly drain my glass, ready to move onto the dance floor but he is there beside me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Up close he is even better. All clean, pared lines and gleaming pale skin.

"Uh, yeah a beer. Thanks." He wipes a hand across his forehead, blue eyes narrowing, as he looks me over.

I hand him his beer and sip at my new martini.

"Yer not a Yank are ya? British?" His voice is almost hard, slightly nasal. He doesn't even try to raise his voice and I have to lean in close to hear him. He smells of sweat, and beer. His body so hot I'm sure my eyelashes are singed. 

"No, Swiss." My mouth is so close to his ear, I have to stop myself from licking the wet skin beneath it.

"So what brings ya to Chicago?"

"Business mainly but I didn't come here to talk about that."

"So whatcha come here for then?" A cocky grin and a raised eyebrow.

I wink back at him. "To dance." 

I ditch my drink and move towards writhing mass of dancers and he is right behind me. I can feel the press of his chest against my spine as the crowd spills us onto the dance floor. 

The pressure of impossible heat and sound hits me and I stagger, almost off my feet. Lean hands, pull and twist me until my hips are melded to the push and snap of his own.

Bass thumping through my bones, twisting and moulding sinews. I hang on to the sharp bones of his hips, the shock and slide of our bodies moving together the only thing stopping me flying apart under the waves of sound.

The music slows and our rhythm stutters and eases to match it. I can feel the answering shake of his thigh against mine as I ease my neck back and try to find some air.

I bring my head back up and that sulky red mouth is moving. 

"What?"

"Do ya wanna get outta here?"

I nod and we push our way through the twisting, heaving wet mass of bodies, out into the cold crackle of air. 

We stand dazed, for a few minutes, the cold and quiet almost torture against heated skin and shaking muscles.

"My hotel is just round the corner."

An almost shy flash of teeth, "Okay. I'm Ray."

"Ludovic, Vic."

That's all we say until we are in my room. 

"Very nice, on expenses?" Ray slides his long coat off, throwing it carelessly over a chair.

"Yes, do you want a drink?" 

I have no idea what else to say. He is half pacing, half dancing around the room, hips moving to something only he hears.

"Yeah, beer or scotch if ya have it. You don't this much do ya?"

"Scotch it is. What travel or dance or pick up strange men?"

I hand him his drink, our fingertips tapping together. I jump slightly and he smiles.

"Well which do ya think, Vic?" His voice is both soft and sarcastic and I feel the nervous knots release.

"Only when I can't bear not to." 

Ray nods, blue eyes darkening to grey with a pain I know only too well. He puts his drink down and moves in, pressing up against me. We are exactly the same height, although his body is much slimmer and harder than mine is. Too much time spent sat at a desk. I work out but I lack his tempered strength. 

His lips touch mine and my brain shuts down. The first kiss is soft and tentative, trying out angle and fit. He lifts away for a bare second, breath tickling against my lips before resettling, his mouth hard against mine. I open up to him almost instantly, pushing my tongue against his, seeking out the taste and heat of his mouth. 

I run my hands down the bones of his spine and find the rounded shape of his buttocks, pulling him hard against me. My hips twist and roll, seeking the right pressure and I sigh into his mouth. 

He breaks the kiss and I drop my mouth to his neck, licking the hollow above the line of his still damp white T-shirt.

"Mmm, you taste good." 

He chuckles slightly, shivering at the vibration of my words against the wet skin. His hands are sliding over my shaved scalp and I shudder at the rasp his long callused fingers against the slight stubble. 

"This is cool."

His fingers move down tracing the shape of my ears, finally settling on my shoulders. I lift my head, catch a brief glint of blue as his head swoops and his mouth is hard and sharp on my earlobe.

I bite my lip and arch into his heat, hips sliding and pushing in a muted replay of our earlier dancing.

"No let it out." His hands are almost too hard against my jaw but his voice is so soft I can barely hear him. "Let it out."

I close my eyes for a moment, feeling the bass thump through my bones again, shattering the thin shell I'd slipped back into as we walked back to the hotel. 

"Take this off, then." I tug at the partially free hem of his T-shirt. I sound drugged or drunk but I stop worrying about it as he steps back and shrugs out of the tired garment.

My breath stutters in my throat, white gold skin stretched over tight, round muscles and long bones. I am out of my own shirt as I stalk towards him. I slide my hands around his biceps and pull him tight against me.

Sharp shock of pleasure as his chest touches mine and then I'm falling as he tumbles us back onto the bed. Impossible heat and pressure and the bass is invading my blood as we slide and roll over each other. Greedy hands and mouths beating out rhythms. 

The rhythm changes, slows and I start to separate sensations. He tastes of orange oil and salt as I trace the lines of his tattoo. His hands are quick and sure as he pulls my zipper and pushes my jeans down. I raise my hips and he drags them and my boxers off. I sit up and reach for him but he shakes his head and skims off the rest of his clothes.

I push Ray down to the bed, settling my weight between the long lines of his thighs. I shift my hips, sliding experimentally, rocking the tight heat of my cock against the hard length of his.

"Okay?"

"Oh fuck yeah." Long eyelashes flicker open and his Adam's apple jumps in his throat.

"Oh yeah." I lower my mouth to point where his neck meets the sharp line of his shoulder and nip lightly.

"Hey no marks."

"Don't worry." I soothe the patch of skin with my tongue and move up to lush heat of his mouth. His tongue tangles against mine; and the beat picks up again.

Ray's hands are tight on my hips, holding me against the insistent push and rub of him. I push down harder trying to meld myself against him.

"Oh Jesus Vic." His voice is ragged and his chest is shaking as he pulls air into his lungs.

His fingers dig into my hips and he flips me over. Sharp, hot stings as his mouth moves down me and then hovers over my straining, desperate cock.

"Please, don't tease, please." I am babbling, my hips lifting up to the slick heat of that red mouth.

He moves his mouth down in one slow, slide and I am totally lost. I turn my head trying to find some air. Slow suction, impossible heat and pressure. I can feel myself starting to fly apart, a low raw scream scraping out of my dry throat. Soft, slight licks and the sharp sting of a clever tongue in the slit and Ray's head lifts from my swollen erection.

"I want to fuck you is that okay?" His weight settles over me, his hands stroking soothingly over my scalp.

"Yeah, just do it. Now." I lift my hips pushing up against him. 

One slow drugging kiss and he is fumbling in the pocket of his jeans. He presses a shiny packet into my shaking hand. I slide the latex down over his slick hardness and stroke him twice. He moves my hand away with a shake of his head and a gasping smile.

Another soothing kiss and Ray is turning me on my side, pushing my legs apart with one strong thigh. Slick, teasing fingers circling me, then the slow push of his finger inside. I push back against the flash of fullness, sighing as he works me. Another finger sliding carefully in and I draw in a deep breath. He stills for endless seconds and then suddenly I am twisting, driving back against the knowing burning scrape of his fingers.

"Still with me?" Raw and panting his voice is still soft.

"Oh yes, just do it. Fuck me."

His fingers slide out and I have to whimper at the loss. I move onto my knees, pushing my hips as high in the air as I can. The air rattling in my lungs as I wait. He pushes slowly into me. I bite my lip at the first bright pain. It's been a long time. He holds still, fingers shaking against my hips as he waits for me to adjust. I push back against him and there then is only that intense pressure and heat. He wraps his arms around my chest pulling me upright and I scream again as I shift my weight and he is deep in me. The bass pounding through me again as I drive back against him, again and again. The thick, hard length of his cock inside me and the firm slick grip of his hand all I know and then I am screaming, flying apart. I feel his teeth sharp against my shoulder and the staccato shudder of his release and then he is slumping against my back.

He pulls us down to the bed, twisting and turning until we are both lying on our sides.

"Jesus, oh fuck," almost under his breath.

I twist my head and plant a clumsy kiss on his nose. "That was good."

"Damn fucking good." 

His breath is evening out and I can feel him shifting away, standing up with a little groan. I close my eyes wondering what I can say to make him stay. I open them at a sharp metallic click. He is putting a gun down on the nightstand. I sit up quickly, wincing at the sudden movement.

"Hey, its okay. I'm a cop."

"A cop." My brain is still not working.

"Yer know a detective."

"Right. Okay." He moves into the bathroom and I can hear him running the shower.

I am almost asleep as he comes out again but I open my eyes. I have to try.

"Do you have to be anywhere tomorrow, Ray? My flight doesn't leave until evening and I would like you... I could do with the company."

He hands me a warm, washcloth with that almost shy smile. "I guess I could stay."

I reach up and pull his head down for a long warm kiss. "Good."


End file.
